


The Warmth In You

by Brolinismerthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolinismerthur/pseuds/Brolinismerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur learns the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth In You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2014.  
> Thank you so much to my artist and beta [Lis](http://clotpoleofthelord.tumblr.com)!  
> Check out her RBB art on her [tumblr](http://clotpoleofthelord.tumblr.com/post/79960947409/my-first-piece-for-the-merlin-reverse-bang-check)

It was their last day eating lunch together in the Albion High cafeteria; the last day sitting around the circular table talking about their exams, last night’s footie game or how Professor Gaius’ eyebrows have permanently receded up to his ~~wig~~ hairline. They were graduating and summer was just around the corner.

Percy, Lance, and Gwen were chatting about how they should get together and watch the movie adaption of the book they all just finished reading. Elena and Vivian sat flipping through a magazine of the latest fashion and celebrity gossip. And Gwaine sat in between Arthur and Merlin as he demonstrated his amazing ability to stuff 30 tater tots in mouth at once as Merlin counted and Arthur kept time.

“28, 29,” Merlin shouted as Gwaine was about to shove the last one in his mouth.

The whole table turned to witness the great achievement when Gwaine stood up, the last tot in his hand, his mouth full and winked as he popped it in. “30!” Merlin cheered along with the rest of the table. Gwaine threw his hands in the air, triumphantly, smiling as much as he could through all the potato in his face.

After a classy display of spitting out fried potato mush, Gwaine plopped back down into his chair.

“Alright, alright,” he calmed everyone down, patting the air in front of him. “Now that we have your attention, Arthur has an announcement.” Gwaine gestured toward his right as Arthur cleared his throat.

“Since this is our last summer together, I thought it’d be fun to have one last hurrah at my father’s cabin.” Everyone whooped and clapped at the idea.

“More like go behind your father’s back and invite everyone?” Merlin mumbled under his breath, promptly earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Gwaine. Every year, Arthur would invite the gang to his father’s cabin while he was away one weekend on business, and every year they would dress up just for the hell of it. The first year, they wore “groovy” tie dye shirts and John Lennon glasses. It became sort of a tradition.

“What’s the theme this year, Pendragon?” Elena asked gleefully.

“This year’s theme,” Arthur was about to announce.

“We’re going Medieval!” Gwaine cut in, holding his water bottle up in a toast.

“Yeah, that,” Arthur chuckled as the girls squealed and started planning their outfits, while the lads used their plastic sporks as swords, making clashing sounds with their mouths. Gwaine gabbed Merlin in his ticklish spot on his side, making him laugh.

“Arthur.”

“Hm?”  Arthur hadn’t realized he’d been staring until Vivian snaked her arm through his and whispered his name, stealing his attention. He turned to look at her expecting her to babble on about how ‘charming this soiree’ will be, but instead he was faced with Viv staring down at her hand on top of his, her mouth pulled down in a small frown.

“Do you...not like the idea?” He asked slowly, taking a guess at why she was acting this way.

“Of course, I do,” her eyes met his and she smiled. “It sounds wonderful.” She kissed his cheek and turned her attention back to Elena who was describing her costume ideas with Gwen.

At day’s end, all the girls went off to the shops to pick out their dresses, or in Gwen’s case, material to make her own. She was crafty, that Gwen. And the lads all got together to stock up on the supplies, which mostly consisted of just red cups and booze and food. Lots of food. This was their last weekend to all be together before everyone parted ways. Lance and Gwen were going off to Africa as volunteers. Percy was going on a football scholarship to Avalon University. He always seems to forget to mention that Avalon is the number one uni for partying, which is why Gwaine is tagging along. The girls were taking a year to travel to the States, Arthur was going to Camelot U, where is father studied and expected him to study as well. And Merlin, he was going off to medical school in some godforsaken town that no one even knew of.

_“Arthur, Ealdor may be small and insignificant to you, but its where my grandfather studied. ”_

_“Yeah, so you’ve said, but why do you have to go all the way out there? I’m sure there’s a med school here that will-”_

_“Arthur, I’ve told you how important this is to me, to follow Kilgarrah’s footprints. It’s pointless to argue with me. You know that! I never do as I’m told. Especially not when it’s you doing the telling!”_

_“So, you’re just going to leave…?”_

_“...”_

That conversation was the last time Arthur brought up Merlin’s plans for medical school. It bothered him more than it should have, so he never spoke of it again. Though, he may have thought about how he’d be bored and alone and miserable. Sometimes he’d hate Merlin for planning on going off and he’d get into a whole fight about it in his head. Like, _How could Merlin just leave like that? Doesn’t Albion mean anything to him? It’s his grandfather’s alma mater, Arthur, why wouldn’t he go? It just sucks. No Merlin to hang out with...No Merlin to play video games on the couch with. No Merlin to go to the cinemas and throw popcorn at ‘B’ movies and make up funny dialogue with._ He would even pick different pamphlets on schools in town and show them to Merlin, like he thought it’d make a difference. He was going to miss his stupid, big eared best friend.

~~~

“How do I look?” Merlin stepped out of the bathroom and stood in front of Arthur, his arms holding the cape out, like wings.

“Like the village idiot,” Arthur joked.

“Pfft, I look noble! Like a real knight.” Arthur watched Merlin as he smiled at his reflection in the mirror behind Arthur’s bedroom door.

“Almost forgot,” Arthur bent down from his seat on his computer chair and brought out a chainmail shirt out of a box.

“Got them online,” he said as he walked over to Merlin and handed him the armor.

“Woah,” Merlin shrunk a little with the weight of the metal in his arms. “You actually expect me to wear this?”

“All the lads are doing it, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur pressed.

“And if all the lads were going to jum-”

“I swear to God, if you say ‘jump off a bridge’ I will slap you in the face with this chainmail,” Arthur threatened, wagging his index finger in front of Merlin’s face. Merlin glanced down at it, then just rolled his eyes as ran his fingers over the metal links, admiring all the hard work someone had put into it.

Arthur moved his hands up to Merlin’s neck to undo the clasp of his cape. He didn’t know why he did it. It just sort of happened. Under his fingertips, Arthur felt the boy stiffen. He could feel Merlin’s eyes on his face, but pretended to be concentrated on the clasp, ignoring the fact that there was only a foot of space between them. When Arthur’s fingers lightly grazed his exposed collarbone, Merlin sucked in a breath and bit his lower lip, probably hoping that Arthur didn’t hear it. He did, but didn’t mention it, just took off Merlin’s cape, draped it over his arm, then motioned for Merlin to put on the chainmail.

Arthur had seen Merlin in his skivvies for christ sake, but somehow, right now, this moment felt so...intimate. What was going on with him lately?

~~~

His guard had fallen back there, when Arthur’s fingers brushed his skin. He was probably just overthinking it, like he always does, but.. _.did he do it on purpose? No. No, of course not._

Merlin’s stupid, ridiculously unfair crush on his _heterosexual_ best friend was going to be the death of him. It’s bad enough that he’s been madly in _love_ with Arthur for nearly two years, let alone think that he _might_ share the same feelings. God, he’s such an emotional masochist, it’s disgusting.

“Er, I think this is a two man job,” Merlin mumbled from inside the shirt. His arm was caught in a weird position and the heavy metal wasn’t helping any. Merlin heard Arthur’s annoyed sigh and saw his feet disappear for a second, then return. He felt Arthur lift the weight of the mail, allowing Merlin to stretch his cramped arm into the sleeve, and gently let it settle over his shoulders.

“My god, you’re useless,” Arthur shook his head as Merlin’s head popped up through the hole of the shirt.

“Oi, you’re the one forcing me to wear this ridiculous thing!”

“Come on, Merlin, you have to look the part,” Arthur laughed as he retrieved Merlin’s cape.

“Says you, _you’re_ not the one wearing it,” Merlin pouted as Arthur threw the cape over his shoulders. He was even closer than before, no more than a few inches away. Arthur’s smile turned into a smirk as he looked Merlin straight in the eye, making his heart race.

“You’re right, Merlin,” his voice dark, punctuating the end of his name with the clip of the clasp. “I’m not wearing chainmail.”

Merlin scoffed to hide how aroused Arthur voice made him. “Oh? And just what _will_ you be wearing?”

Arthur lifted another box from under his desk and brought out a shining gold crown. Merlin’s eyebrows rose dangerously high, mimicking those of Professor Gaius.

“Really?”

“Put your judgment away, Merlin. It’s only fitting. I _am_ the King, after all.”

Merlin rolled his eyes again, shaking his head.

“Now, come help me with my armor, _manservant_ ,” Arthur ordered.

Merlin crossed his arms over his chest and arched an annoyed eyebrow at Arthur.

“Ugh,” Arthur threw his head back in defeat. “Alright, fine, sorry, _not_ manservant.”

“Och,” Merlin dropped his arms and walked over to Arthur. “You’re not as charming as a king should be, you know.”

“Shut up and help me, will you? Or I’ll put you in the stocks.”

~~~

There were so many buckles and the armor didn’t lay as neatly as it should have. When they tried it on for size, Arthur’s shoulders were a bit too broad for it, but Merlin was able to adjust each buckle to fit accordingly. Of course he had to wear the plated armor chest piece, it was only right.

Arthur didn’t know what he’d expected when Merlin’s hands were pressing on his back, his breath on Arthur’s neck. Merlin made pondering, humming noises as he linked each buckle, making Arthur smile to himself.

“And done!” Merlin said excitedly as he finished the last one. He walked Arthur over to the full length mirror and admired his handy work. “Fits perfectly, now.”

Arthur turned side to side, checking out his armor.

“Damn, I look good,” he added the crown and nodded, clicking his tongue and winking at his reflection.

“Dollophead,” Merlin  smacked the back of Arthur’s head, and giggled.

“Merlin,” he turned to give Merlin an icy, but playful glare. “What the hell was that?”

“Uhm,” Merlin bit his lip as he searched his brain for an answer. “Horseplay?”

“I’ll show you horseplay!” Arthur’s eyes narrowed as he slowly made his way into Merlin’s space.

“A-Arthur?” Merlin stepped back a few inches. “Come on, Arthur, it was just a tap!” A slight smile on his lips. “Oof!”

Arthur lunged at him, bringing him down onto the bed behind him. Fortunately, Arthur knew all of Merlin’s ticklish spots and he struck each one with brutal accuracy.

“Arthur!” Merlin shouted through his laughter, trying but failing to shove him off. “Arthur! Stop it, you evil shit!” He slid his hands under Merlin’s chainmail, poking at his sides, laughing maniacally.

“Got you now, Emrys!” Arthur moved to pin Merlin on his back.

“Ow! Fuck, your armor!”

Arthur’s shoulder bumped into Merlin’s chin, leaving a slight red mark.

“Oh, shit. Sorry,” he apologized and crawled off the boy, allowing Merlin to sit up and nurse his chin.

“‘S fine,” Merlin smiled weakly.

“We should probably get out of this stuff, huh?” Arthur gestured at his armor.

“Yeah,” Merlin nodded as he stood up from the bed. His breaths still heavy from all the laughing, and not from the thought of Arthur pinning him down.

~~~

“How’re things with Mordred?” Arthur winced at his own stupidity.  He knew Merlin didn’t like talking about his ex, but it just sort of fell out of his mouth before he had the chance to think twice about it. It was all Arthur could do to not think about Merlin’s hands on him again, undoing each buckle. Arthur hated awkward silences and his brain would tell his mouth to say anything to fill them, _stupid goddamn brain_. “I heard he texted you the other day. I mean, you know...if you want to talk about it, I-I’m here...for you.” What? God, this was not going well. At all.

“Uh, alright, thanks? I think?” Merlin chuckled nervously.

“Yeah, just...I mean...you know I hate him after what he did to you, never really liked him much to begin with.” Great, now he was rambling. “Fuck, I just mean-”

“It’s fine, Arthur. I get what you’re saying. It’s just-”

“You better not be thinking about responding to that piece of shit!” Arthur turned to face Merlin so quickly he nearly ripped off Merlin’s hand in the process. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. “I just mean, I hope you know what you’re doing. That’s all.”

Merlin’s wide eyes softened, an appreciative smile on his face. “I’m not. Responding to him, that is! I promise.”

“Good.”

~~~

Merlin, Viv and Elena stumbled out of her convertible a few hours before the party to help set up.

“Fuck, I always forget how long it takes to get up here,” Viv complains as she hobbles up the steps, heading straight to the nearest bathroom.

“You’re not the one who’s 6’1” and sitting in the backseat of a tiny ass Barbie car,” Merlin counters, bending over to stretch his legs and back.

“You could have gone with the boys _earlier_ , but you had to go and sleep in, you lazy bum,” Elena says, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Who the _fuck_ buys alcohol that early in the morning? I mean really, 10 am?”

“Alcoholics like Gwaine,” she nods as they head inside.

“Mornin’ sweet thangs,” Gwaine purrs as they enter the kitchen. Merlin and Elena share a glance and burst into laughs. Gwaine looks at them with a smile.

“What’d I say this time?”

“Nothing, Gwaine, nothing at all,” Elena chuckles and pats his chest.

“What’s so funny?” Arthur asks, walking in from the back patio, drying his hair with a towel, his chest glistening with beads of water.

 _Not fair_. Merlin couldn’t help but stare. His eyes roam every inch of that sun kissed skin ( _so, not fair_ ) until his eyes meet Arthur’s. _Shit._

He smirks, knowing full well what Merlin is thinking, but before he could say something crude, Arthur’s stupid smirk is kissed off his face when Viv appears.

“Just finished showering?” Viv asks as she kisses his wet shoulders.

“Uh, yeah,” his eyes flick from Viv’s to Merlin’s. “Gonna go get ready, be back in a second.”

Viv catches Merlin watching Arthur retreat to his room. When he looks back at her, she smiles unsurely, but nods as she heads back out to the car.

_Fuck._ Tonight was going to be _hell_.

~~~

Music is blasting, drink are flowing, theres a bonfire down by the lake and everyone is having a great time.

That is until Arthur sees Vivian sitting by herself near the pool, her flowing yellow dress pulled up to her thighs as she dangled her legs in the water. She didn’t seem like her normal, vibrant self. Hasn’t all day. Arthur should be worried, but he didn’t really want to deal with his girlfriend’s emotions during his party. He wanted to have fun and get drunk and fall asleep on the grass, not _talk_. But, he also didn’t want Viv to not have fun and his guilt forced him to join her. Hiking up his trousers, he sat next to her and dangled his own legs over the edge of the pool.

“Hey you,” he nudged her in the ribs with his elbow.

“Hey,” she looked over at him and up at his crown, giving him a small smile, then turned her attention back to the water and watched the ripples her wiggling toes made.

“Haven’t seen you smile all night. Is everything alright?”

“Arthur,” she sighed.  “You know I’m the kind of girl who, if you ask ‘what’s wrong?’ I’m not going to say ‘nothing,’” turning to face him, her wide eyes meeting his.

“I know that,” he defended. Viv was never that kind of girl. She always said what was on her mind, there were never any mind games or ambiguous language with her, always straight and to the point.

“So, do you _really_ want to know or are you just trying to be a nice boyfriend and not feel guilty about me sitting on my own?”

Arthur opened his mouth to answer, then thought better of it and closed it.

“Go enjoy your party, Arthur,” she said to him as she continued watching the water.

He knew something was wrong, and yes, he only came over here out of guilt, but now, knowing that there truly _was_ something bothering her, he wanted to what it was.

“Viv, tell me.”

She sighed impatiently. “You don’t want to do this right now, Arthur. _I_ don’t want to do this right now.” The finality in her voice only made Arthur need to know what was making her so upset and take it out on him.

“Vivian, talk to me,” using the same voice as serious as her’s had been.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and her face softened. She closed her eyes, and sniffled, forcing the tears back. Arthur brought his hand up under her chin as it began to quiver, tilting her head to face him.

“Viv,” Arthur pleaded. She opened her eyes at his soft tone and took a deep breath.

“You don’t love me anymore, Arthur.” There was no anger in her words, no guilt or blaming.

“What? Viv-,” he shook his head. He did love her, but probably not the way a boyfriend should love a girlfriend. It was complicated, how he felt. He didn't want to hurt her, but he also didn't know if she was entirely wrong.  

“Arthur, its ok, I-” she sniffled again and bit her lip. “I know.”

“Know? Know what?” He was genuinely confused now.

“Arthur, I’m not blind. I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you. Its the way you used to look at me,” the sadness in her eyes plucked Arthur’s heartstrings in a way he never knew she could.

“I-I don’t-” Arthur’s brow furrowed as he thought hard about what she was saying.

Her hand cupped his jaw, running her thumb across his cheek she smiled at him, then turned to look back over her shoulder. Arthur’s gaze followed her movements and landed on _him_.

He was standing on the other side of the glass door, nodding to something Lance was saying, holding the neck of his beer in one hand and fiddling with the hem of the red cape at his side with the other.

“Merlin?” Arthur whispered.

Viv looked back at him, her eyebrows knit together and her mouth open in a silent scoff. “Of course, Merlin. Honestly, Arthur, you’re not that dim.”

“But I-”

“You really didn’t know?”

Arthur’s mouth was still hanging open when she squeezed his hand and got up, wringing out the train of her dress that had fallen in the water with a sigh.

“Well,” she shrugged her shoulders. “Now that I’m single, I think I’ll go mingle,” she spun on her heel and headed toward the glass door, but before she reached the handle, she turned back to Arthur and gave him a smile and a nod. Then, she gracefully slid the door open and made her way straight toward Owaine.

Arthur found himself alone, sitting on the edge of the pool, not entirely sure of what just happend.

~~~

“Oh fuck,” Morgana breathed. Her attention was directed toward the door, at Mordred. “Who the _fuck_ does he think he is showing up here?”

“Out,” Morgana ordered Mordred with a fierce look on her face. She stood almost at eye level to him.

“That’s no way to treat a guest, Morgana. You know better,” he smirked. The bastard _smirked_.

“Get the _fuck_ out of my house, Mordred.”

“Technically, it’s your daddy’s house,” Mordred shrugged. Morgana scoffed as he tried to push past her, but she put a hand on his chest.

“He doesn’t want to fucking see you. He wants nothing to do with you.”

“Oh, I doubt that. You see, _he_ texted _me_ about this party. It was his idea, ask him yourself.”

“Oh, shit, fuck, no,” Merlin caught sight of him at the door. He was staring straight at Merlin with a permanent smirk on his face, being yelled at by Morgana, bless her. Whoever invited him was going to get their head cut off by Morgana if she ever found out. Merlin weaved his way through the party to the door. He really didn’t need a scene on top of all this.

“Oh, well, if _Merlin_ said it was alright, then have a beer,” her smile dripping in sarcasm. “And promptly _shove it up your arse_.” She brought her finger up to her chin, “Oh wait, no, _one’s_ not gonna do it, is it? Well, there’s a whole pack of them out back, go ahead and get, one for your arse, one for your mouth, and let’s not forget one for each hand.” Morgana raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms in challenge.

“Morgana!” Merlin hushed from behind her stiffened back.

“You know what, Morgana,” Mordred leaned into her personal space, until he was inches from her nose. “I think I’ll have that drink,” he pushed passed her toward the side door that led to a path to the lake. “Merlin?” He beckoned.

Morgana’s murderous eyes narrowed in on Mordred’s hand on Merlin’s hip as they retreated. Merlin mouthing the words ‘I’m sorry, I’ll handle this’ over his shoulder.

~~~

Arthur’s beer soaked mind kept repeating Viv’s words. _You really didn’t know?_

She was right. He didn’t love her anymore. Not the way she wanted him to, anyways. How could she know how he felt about someone else when _he_ didn’t even know? The thought never crossed his mind. He’d always just assumed he thought of Merlin as his best friend, that the feelings he had were purely platonic. Merlin has been his best mate for three years, even more so than the ones he’d grown up with. Something about him, about them together, just clicked and seemed right.

The realisation of _I think I_ love _that idiot_ , made Arthur’s insides warm up and flutter. God, he was being such a girl. All giddy and smiling like a drunken fool. And then it hit him.

_What if Merlin doesn’t feel the same?_

~~~

“Why are you here, Mordred?” Merlin sat on a log, far away enough from everyone around the bonfire.

“I came to see you, to _talk_ to you,” Mordred sat, bending low to catch Merlin’s eyes.

“You know everyone here wants to kill you, right?”

“Let them try.”

Merlin huffed out a laugh.

“I know I hurt you, Merls. I didn’t- It didn’t mean-”

“Mordred, it’s fine,” Merlin looked into his eyes. “Really.”

Mordred’s brow furrowed. Having an orgy in your boyfriend’s flat was not something someone just accepts.

“Actually, I’m sort of glad you did what you did?” Merlin admitted.

“What? Why?” Mordred couldn’t get anymore confused.

“Well, ‘cause- erm,” Merlin couldn’t just say ‘I was just settling for you because it seemed like a better idea to be loved by someone who I thought _actually_ loved me, rather than drown in the misery of never being able to be with the guy I actually _do_ love because he’s a flaming hetero with a girlfriend.’ Instead, he looked out toward the bonfire, hoping Mordred would read his mind. Sure enough, Mordred followed Merlin’s eyeline to Arthur who was stripping off his beer soaked tunic.

“Because I’m not him.”

~~~

“Code Black, little brother,” Morgana informed when Arthur came in looking for Merlin. He stiffened, jaw tight and fists ready to strike. _What the hell. Mordred? Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell was he doing here?_

“Where?”

“Lake.”

Arthur pushed passed everyone in his path. The lake was a short hike, enough time for his drunken anger to fester and boil over. He was seeing red by the time he reached the bon fire, scanning the crowd of people. Finally, he saw the familiar shape of Merlin on a log on the other side of the fire. They were far enough away from the party to be seen or heard. Arthur began to stalk over, back straight, chest puffed out, ready to kick Mordred to the curb, but then stopped short when he saw Merlin smile, causing Gwaine to run right into him. Arthur’s beer spilled all over his tunic.

“Shit, sorry mate!” Gwaine shouted as he stumbled away to find the football he’d been chasing after.

Arthur couldn’t breathe. Merlin was smiling at Mordred. He stared at the two until Merlin looked up and caught his eye. Arthur automatically looked away, distracting himself by pulling off his wet shirt.

How could he be so dumb? Of course, Merlin was _smiling_ at _Mordred_. Merlin was the nicest, sweetest, most forgiving _idiot_ on the planet, he never stayed mad for long. So, of course he was going to forgive Mordred, and smile at him and take him back and kiss him. Arthur felt so stupid. His anger bubbled up again. _He doesn’t deserve Merlin_.

Fighting the urge to throw himself into the flames, he staggered into the woods.

“Arthur?”

Arthur heard someone call his name from behind him.

“Arthur, it’s me.”

At the familiar voice, Arthur turned around, squinting through the dark to find the owner of the voice.

“Over here, idiot,” Merlin’s voice came from his right, along with the sound of branches breaking underfoot. He stepped out into the small clearing where Arthur was standing.

Relief spread through Arthur when he saw that Merlin was alone.

“What are you doing out here?” Merlin asked, wrapping his arms around himself to warmth. “Aren’t you cold? Why’d you take your shirt off?”

~~~

“Viv broke up with me,” Arthur admitted as he hung his damp shirt on a branch. Merlin looked up at him from the small fire he was building, but Arthur didn’t want apologies. “She said she _knew_ how I felt. I don’t know how, _I_ didn’t even know,” he shrugged his bare shoulders.

“Felt about what?” Merlin blew on the low flames to make them bigger.

“About you.”

Arthur plopped down at the base of the large tree and sighed. “About how I like you... _like you like you_. And that I don’t love her anymore.”

Merlin looked at him with wide eyes, unsure what to say.

“What about _Mordred_?” Arthur spat his name.

“W-what about him?”

“I saw you _smiling_ with him,” Arthur huffed and grunted, unable to settle in comfortably with his bare back on the trunk. “Where’d you learn to make a fire, anyway?”

“Used to camp with my father every summer, before he passed,” Merlin poked at the branches. “And what you saw with Mordred was nothing.”

“Didn’t look like nothing,” Arthur mumbled under his breath.

“I was _smiling_ ,” Merlin explained as he shoved Arthur to move over. “Because he understood.”

“Understood what?” Arthur asked as he was manhandled to lean on Merlin’s chest, the chainmail was cold, but Merlin draped his cape over the both of them for extra warmth.

“That he isn’t you.”

Arthur looked up at Merlin through heavy eyelids and smiled. He snuggled in closer, and if they had been anywhere else, Merlin wouldn’t have heard the faint “love you,” Arthur whispered into his chest.

Merlin looked down at the golden man in his arms and smiled. Even if it was for one night, this was everything he’d ever wanted. To hold Arthur in his arms. Run his fingers through his hair. He would never forget this moment, even if in the morning, Arthur had no memory of it and they had to pretend like it never happened.

~~~

Arthur slowly opened his eyes. Blinking away the sleep and focusing on the pair of boots laid out in front of him. He sat up, a little too quickly, and rubbed his cheek imprinted with the pattern of chainmail. Looking over at Merlin, Arthur’s heart swelled at the sight. _Oh god. I told Merlin that I_ like like _him!_

“Mm- your shirt,” Merlin mumbled, his eyes opening slightly.

“Right, yeah,” Arthur nodded vigorously, standing to grab his tunic.

“How’re you feeling?” Merlin asked as he stretched his limbs.

“Fine, yeah. Good, you?”

Merlin gave Arthur a funny a look but responded with, “a little sore, but fine.”

“Back to the cabin then? They’re all probably wondering where we went off to.”

“Uh yeah, ok.”

Merlin stood and adjusted the chainmail.

“God, I need to take this damn thing off. Hold this,” he tossed the cape toward Arthur and slowly lifted the mail off, but it got caught on his undershirt. “Shit, a little help?”

Arthur peeled his eyes off Merlin’s exposed happy trail and assisted him in getting the chainmail off.

“Thanks.”

They walked for a few minutes, Merlin glancing back at Arthur every now and then.

“What?” He asked innocently.

“Nothing, just...you’re awfully quiet back there is all,” Merlin shrugged.

“Just thinking.”

“Careful, wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself,” Merlin joked.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that you’re a dumb jock,” Merlin winked.

Arthur scoffed.

“Shut up, you gibbering fool.”

Arthur took the three steps to get to him and pressed his lips to Merlin’s. The chainmail draped over Merlin’s arm was cold against Arthur’s chest, but he didn’t care. The warmth of Merlin’s mouth was all he needed, deepening the kiss, chasing Merlin’s soft moans. Merlin dropped the mail, in favor of tangling his hand in Arthur’s hair, pulling him closer.

~~~

When they made it back to the cabin, Merlin ran straight to the bathroom.

“So,” Morgana bumped Arthur’s hip with hers and handed him a plate of eggs. “Merlin?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Merlin.” And smiled to himself.


End file.
